The Art of Falling in Love
by fabulouslaughter
Summary: As a daughter of Aphrodite, Drew Tanaka was a self proclaimed love expert. She could spot a crush from a mile away. She knew who she could get together, and when she could break them up so it hurt the most. And, unfortunately, she also knew all about falling in love, and everything that came with it. One-shot Drew-centric


**Hello! So this is just something I kind of write randomly because I've been writing random one- shots... And this one I liked a lot so I'm posting it. It takes place before the HoO series. **

**A million thanks to my best friend stormfire76. She basically came up with the idea for this story. And then she read the whole thing for me and helped me fill in the last names and stuff I didn't know. And also she's in my opinion like the most amazing fanfiction author ever. So you should go check out all her stores. And then review them. Because they're all fantabulous. **

**So yah. If you like this, a review would be nice. Or if you hate it. Or if your completely indifferent about it. I just like reviews. **

**Well, that's enough of me. Hope you enjoy!**

**Update: Fixed most of the typos. Hopefully. Thanks to the lovely stormfire76 for finding them all.**

* * *

As a daughter of Aphrodite, Drew Tanaka was a self proclaimed love expert. She could spot a crush from a mile away. She knew who she could get together, and when she could break them up so it hurt the most. She could see who was going to get together weeks before they had even realized themselves. She knew when someone was cheating, and when things were about to fall apart. She could make love and destroy it with the snap of her fingers. And, unfortunately, she also knew all about falling in love, and everything that came with it.

She knew for instance, that it wasn't always love at first sight. But there was always a little spark. Something, just some notion in the back of your head that this guy was special. That's how it had all started with Logan.

* * *

_"You ok? You hit your head pretty hard there." Was the first thing Drew heard as she awoke from a daze. She was young at the time. In fact, if you probably wouldn't be able to recognize the sweet, cheerful girl as the ice cold bitch she had become._

_It took a second for the room around her to stop spinning. She recognized the room first, she was in the big house. Then she focused on the boy. Him she didn't recognize._

_"What happened?" She asked, still confused._

_"You're fine." He reassured her. "You got pushed down in the Capture the flag game. Hit your head on a rock. Nasty looking cut, but thankfully no lasting damage. Ring a bell?"_

_Memories resurfaced in her mind, and the clouds begin to clear up. "Right. Did I pass out? Gee, I must have given everybody a scare."_

_"Don't worry." He told her. "Silena was here a second ago, she went out to tell everyone as soon as you started_ _waking up."_

_She nodded, propping herself up on her elbows._

_"Careful." He warned, reaching out to stop her, but she pushed him off and came to a seated position._

_"I'm fine." She said. "Honestly." She have him another puzzled look. "I'm still not remembering you though. Am I supposed to know you?"_

_He shook his head with a laugh. "Probably not. I just happened to be the closet medic. I'm Logan, son of Apollo."_

_She reached out to shake his hand. At first he made a move to stop her, but then seemed to decide she was well enough to shake hands with. "Drew."_

* * *

She could also tell you that true love moved slowly. Every time you saw them, you sank a little deeper. Until one time it finally hit you- you had fallen in love.

* * *

"_Come on Drew! You know you want to come in!"_

_Drew looked at Logan skeptically. "I'm not a huge fan of water."_

_He splashed her, and she gave a girlish scream, quickly covering her face. "You agreed to come home with me for a week in the fall and visit my lake house. You didn't expect not to swim did you?"_

_"But I'll get wet!" She complained._

_Logan smiled. He thought everything she said was cute. "Well yes, that's what tends to happen when you go in water."_

_She groaned. "Yah, but it will ruin my hair. And then it will get all tangled and I'll have to take a shower tonight and spend forever brushing it. And it will chip my nail polish and I just did them. So I'll have to take off all my nail polish and do them again. And don't even get me started on my makeup." She stopped when she noticed he was cracking up. "What?"_

_"You are such a daughter of Aphrodite." He responded. "Come on just come in. No one is here to see you. Can't you stop worrying about looking perfect for a week?" He put on his best puppy dog face. "Please? For me?"_

_Drew felt herself staring into his eyes. His dazzling green eyes. "Ok fine. But it's all your fault when I look like a drowned puppy." She sighed at his laughter, then pulls off her cover up, and dived in before she lost the nerve. When she resurfaced, he had swam up next to her._

_"Doesn't it feel good?" He asked._

_"A little." She shrugged, not admitting that the just cool enough water was exactly what she needed after hours in the hot sun._

_"Mhmm." He saw through her. He always did. Usually it drove her crazy, but at that moment, she didn't really care._

_Logan chose that second to splash her in the face, the water hitting her before she could react. He smirked at her. "I didn't think your make up was ruined enough."_

_"You suck." She wiped under her eyes, checking to see how bad her mascara was. Her finger was stained black. "Crap. I need a mirror."_

_Logan was finding the entire spectacle much more entertaining then Drew. "It's not funny!" She yelled at him, smacking his arm. "I look horrendous right now, and look at you! You look like some hot surfer!" It was true, she thought, with his brown hair hanging in his face and his carefree smirk._

_"Well," he told her, "I like the drowned puppy look. I think it suits you very well."_

_She couldn't help, but smile just a little bit. "You do, huh?"_

_"Oh yes. He grinned at her. "You should wear it more often."_

_Her smile widened. Her make-up was ruined, her hair was going to be a mess, and she probably had seaweed in her bikini bottoms. But for once, she didn't care at all_.

* * *

That was the happy part, and things only went up from there. Drew could relay all the romantic dates under the starlight, the soft kisses when she was upset, his arms around her when it was cold, and the feeling, the feeling like you were flying and nothing could bring you down. But of course, Drew also knew that it didn't last forever. She knew that one day everything would be perfect, and then the next whole world could just fall the pieces.

* * *

_Pretty much the whole city of Manhattan was engulfed in chaos. Everywhere Drew looked a fight was going on. Demigods, both dead and alive, surrounded her. Yet the sea of monsters didn't seem to slow. For every disintegrated monster, a new one seemed to pop up. She had almost lost hope, and there was only one thing keeping her from falling to her knees and screaming until some monster killed her. Logan. It sounded stupid and cheesy, but his presence next to her filled her with strength. She wanted to win this, needed to win this, so she could protect him. And he had her back. She felt as if he was her own personal shield. Nothing would to get to her with him there, and nothing would get to him with her there. And that gav__e her hope. Hope that they could both make it while they had each other._

_Logan shot a perfectly aimed arrow, instantly killing a dracaena who had been approaching them. They both breathed a sigh of relief. For once, no monster seemed to be focused on them. Drew looked around for someone who needed help. She quickly spotted a Demeter camper being overwhelmed by hellhounds. She tapped Logan's shoulder. "There. He needs help." Logan nodded, and they were about to charge when a voice behind them stopped them._

_"Logan! Logan!" He quickly turned to see a girl running up to him. She stopped, out of breath. "You're Logan right?"_

_He nodded. "Is this important becau-"_

_"Yes!" She nodded furiously and grabbed his hand. "My friend. She's hurt bad and I don't know how to help her. Someone said you were a healer. Please help me. Please." Tears were activity streaming down the girl's face._

_Logan tensed up. "Of course. Lead the way." As the girl began tugging in his hand again, he quickly turned around. "Go help the boy Drew. We'll meet up again soon."_

_"But." She knew there wasn't much of a choice at the time, but still she didn't want to leave Logan. What if something happened?_

_"I'll be fine." He reassured her, "Trust me. I'll see you again soon. I promise."_

_Drew nodded. She trusted him, and she knew he would never break a promise to her. "Ok." She told him, but he had already run off into the fray. She sighed. "Please be safe."_

* * *

Drew knew well the negative feelings that came with true love. The anticipation, the worry, the constant awful scenarios that ran through your head. And sadly, she also know the feeling when one of those scenarios came true.

* * *

_"Logan! Logan!" Drew called frantically. Things had slowed down a little bit. It felt like it had been forever since Logan split from her. So as soon as she had a second when she wasn't being attacked, she had thrown all her energy into searching for Logan. And so far, she hadn't seen any trace of him. But she wasn't going to give up. He had made her a promise. He had to be there. Somewhere._

_Suddenly, she saw something that sparked her hope. "Hey!" She called, "you!" The girl turned around. Drew felt a brief second of relief, it was the girl who had pulled away Logan earlier._

_Her relief was short lived when the girl immediately swung a sword at her head. Drew ducked just in time to avoid losing her head. "Hey. What was that? I'm on your side. I'm not working for Kronos!"_

_The girl grinned deviously at Drew. "Oh, but I am." And then she swung her sword again._

_Drew barely had time to dodge. Her mind was spinning. If the girl was with Kronos, what happened to Logan? Why had she taken Logan? If she wasn't getting Logan to heal a friend, then... She has to drag her attention away from the awful possibilities that were plaguing her mind, in order to focus on the fight in front of her. The girl normally would have been a tough opponent, but Drew was driven by a fury she had never felt before. She slashed like a mad man, disarming the girl and shoving her to the ground in no time. Drew knelt beside the girl, putting a knee on her chest to keep her down. She held a sword to the other girl's throat._

_"Where's Logan?" Drew growled._

_The girl seemed unfazed by the sword only centimeters above her throat. "Oh who? Your boyfriend? That handsome healer?"_

_"Yes. Where is he?" Drew was running out of patience._

_"Let me think about a second." The girl grinned. "Oh that's right, he's dead."_

_"What? No. You're lying to me. Tell me the truth or I swear I will kill you." Drew wasn't willing to afford the answer. No. Logan wasn't dead. It wasn't possible._

_The girl laughed. "I'm sorry. That's not what you wanted to hear, is it? Well, here's the truth. He's dead. And I killed him. I caused him to die. It was all a trap. Our spy told us which healers we needed to take out, and he was on the list. You should've never let him leave, because the second he did he was doomed."_

_Drew's was clutching the sword hilt so hard it would leave an indentation in her hand. She couldn't make sense of any of the girl's words. They all jumbled together as one thought stuck in her head. Logan was dead._

_"I got to see it, you know." The girl continued tauntingly. "The look of fear in his eyes as he died. He called out a name too. 'Drew'. Something about being sorry he broke a promise. Right before he stopped breathing. That wouldn't happen to be you would it?"_

_Drew's breathing was heavy. The world was spinning. "Focus." She whispered to herself. She wasn't going to give the girl a chance to kill her._

_"Shame you know," teased the girl, "seems like he really loved you. Too bad he's-" the girl stopped abruptly as Drew plunged the sword into her stomach. The girl cried out._

_"Have fun dying you heartless bitch." Drew spat. "I hope it's slow." And then she turned and ran away, leaving the sword behind._

_However, Drew didn't run fast enough to catch the girl's weak call. "Killing me won't bring him back. He's gone forever!"_

_The last sentence rang in Drew's head. He was gone. Forever._

* * *

After you lost someone, you always wanted someone to blame. For Drew, anger could help distract her from the pain. Putting the blame on others could almost make her stop thinking it was her own fault. Almost.

* * *

_Drew sat around the campfire with her cabin. It had been a week since the battle had been won, and all the shrouds had been burned. Logan's was among the bodies never found. Drew never got to see his face again._

_"It's so sad we lost Silena. She was a great leader." An Aphrodite girl mumbled._

_An older camper patted her back, trying to comfort her. "She died a hero."_

_The whole Aphrodite cabin seemed pretty torn up over the loss of their former leader. Well, except for Drew. She was fuming. Logan, sweet, kind, Logan was dead, and all these idiots were babbling about was Silena Beauregard. Silena, the spy, the traitor, the one who had caused Logan's death in the first place. She was nothing but filthy scum, and people were worshiping her for it._

_"A hero?" Growled Drew, making everyone turned towards her. "Please tell me how Silena F-in Beauregard is a hero?"_

_"Well," someone piped up, but Drew forged on without listening to them._

_"She was a spy. A SPY. She could've gotten you all killed! And how do we repay her? We all cry like she was some stupid hero. In my opinion, we should all be happy that she's dead. We should've just left her body for the hellhounds, because that's all she deserved."_

_There was a stunned silence. Drew didn't wait for anyone to respond. She was done with them right now. All of them. She took off, disappearing into the night before anyone could chase after her. Of course, he wasn't there to chase after her anyway._

* * *

The funny thing about love is that when you don't have it, you don't want anyone else to. To Drew, every sweet moment or cute couple she saw was disgusting. She wanted everyone to feel the pain she had to feel. And that's exactly what she set out to do.

* * *

_"Drew?" Came the tentative voice of Mitchell another Aphrodite camper. "With Silena gone you're the most senior camper. Which makes you our leader. If you feel well enough, of course."_

_It had been days since Drew had talked to anyone. People had started to worry, and most of cabin mates had tried checking on her. But none of them were him. They didn't know how she felt, any of them. That was when a new thought popped into her head. Why should the rest of camp be happy while Logan was gone? Why should anyone else find love? She looked up Mitchell, a sickly sweet smile on her face. "Don't worry hon, I'm fine. Actually, I have some great ideas for the management of this cabin."_

_He looked slightly confused._

_"Well, we're children of Aphrodite right? And Aphrodite is known for breaking hearts."_

_Mitchell nodded uncertainly._

_"If we want to prove ourselves to her, doesn't that mean we should do the same?" She told him._

_He looked more confused. "But isn't mom the goddess of love?"_

_Drew snarled. "Love is a lie. It's only meant to be destroyed." She regained her smile. "Breaking hearts is just so much more fun don't you think?"_

_"Uh." Mitchell stammered. "I'm not sure-"_

_"Don't you think?" She asked again, putting as much power as she could behind her voice._

_He suddenly stopped frowning. "Of course."_

_"Now go and tell the others, will you dear?" She said, though her voice clearly indicated it was a command._

_He nodded and ran off, leaving her with the cabin to herself._

_She turned around to grab one of her fashion magazines, when something caught her eye. A photograph of Logan, taped to her bed. She quickly ripped it off, crumbling it her hand, and hurried to the bathroom. She closed herself in, locking the door behind her. Then, wiping the few tears that sprang up on her cheeks, she tossed the photograph in the toilet and pulled the lever. She watched, emotionless, as Logan's face swirled down the drain, taking her heart with it._

_Drew Tanaka would never fall in love again._


End file.
